Ignore and Hate me
by ThunderDevil
Summary: I can't help feeling hated as I am the Demon who will always smile, even when theres nothing to smile about. SasuNaru


**HuntforNemo: While I am producing new chapters I will also be uploading one shots.**

**OtherMe: On with It**

**HuntforNemo: I own nothing yada yada yada by this point we already know I don't own Naruto.**

Line Break !

Narutos P.O.V

Today was just the same old crap. I wake up, shower get dressed ,make myself toast and leave for school. I Naruto Uzumaki live in the Uchiha mansion, I have since I was four when my parents died in an accident. I was considered a demon because I was in the same accident, found in my mother's arms three cuts on my cheeks, smiling. They took me in because they were close friends. The reason I smile is because my mother said with her dying breath was to always smile. So I will always smile, even when I get beat up every day or I am hated by everyone or worst of all I am ignored and hated by my house mate, Sasuke Uchiha.

I am smaller than most males my age but taller than the girl. I have blonde hair, blue eyes and tan skin. I am sixteen years old. I am the demon of Konoha, I am the one who brings death and misery to all.

It all started about when we were nine. The reason Sasuke hates me is that I killed his parents. Even before they died people would whisper things into Sasuke ears saying I will kill him or his family. He didn't believe then, said they were all nutters, I felt proud to have a friend like that. One who saw me as me and not some monster. That was until one night Sasukes parents went to a party and never came home. They were driving, lost control of the steering wheel and crashed. Itachi and Sasuke were crushed, I was too but I wasn't proper family so I didn't know how the great Uchihas were feeling even though I lost my family too.

People started spreading rumours about how it was my fault and after a while Sasuke started to believe them and started hating me. Itachi stood by my side even when Sasuke argued about me leaving and never coming back. Even though Sasuke hates my guts Itachi had convinced him to let me stay. That's how Sasuke came to hate and ignore me.

Seven years later.

I am about to leave for school when I see Sasuke, I smile at him but he doesn't even notice I'm here. So I say like a usually do "Good Morning Sasuke."

He walks on into the kitchen, while I walk out the door smile spread across my face, I have to I promised my mother I would always smile, even if I'm dead inside.

I walk to school in no time, when I suddenly remember it's my birthday. It's not unusual for me to forget, happened last year too. I always get a card mailed to me, no name but I am grateful it helps me forget about the year of hell I suffer.

I was in thought to long and walked into someone. It was just my luck it was Neji Hyuga and his gang.

"Well well if it isn't naru-tard guess some one is eager to meet my fist huh?" Neji said.

I could help myself I wasn't scared it happened well too often, but I hate the pain. I turned to run away before they hit me. I never run fast enough they always caught me. So once again I am beaten to it almost feels like death. I am glad Sasuke can't see me. So very glad. I going to keep smiling no matter what happens.

After the fist and feet stop. They yell more abuse, I can't hear them I'm too busy trying to stay conscious, they turn and walk away. I some get up and walk more like limp away in the opposite direction, out of school and into the woods located near the school.

Finding a clearing was not hard, what was hard was finding a clearing no one would find me in. I fall down drifting further and further away until I see nothing but darkness.

I wake up later to find I missed school entirely. Who cares, not like anyone will miss me anyway. That's right no one would miss me, I bet I could just ran away and no one would even notice I'm gone.

I feel something wet run down my cheek. It feels like rain but it's not raining. I touch my cheek up to my eye, I am crying why?

"No Naruto...Don't cry you must smile like mother told you." I tell myself. I can't stop myself, I am sobbing louder and harder than before. "I'm a cry baby." I start calming down. "Sorry mother let me cry just this once."

I didn't think I would cry myself to sleep. I woke up feeling refreshed, letting my emotions run free. I feel better.

I look at my watch half one in the morning. It's too dark to see and there was no reason to go home when your hated. Enough is enough today I leave to become a new person, no one can stop me.

"...uto" I hear for a distance, must Itachi back from his business trip.

"Nar...to" I hear again only louder. It sounds desperate and I can see a light. I must be dead.

"NARUTO!" The light was on me and before I could do anything about it a figure raced toward me and gave me the biggest hug. The fight was facing the other way but Naruto had guessed who it was.

"...S-Sasuke, why are you here?" I asked.

"Y-you never turned up for school or came home." He said. "I was so worried especially since I heard what Neji Hyuga did to you."

"Why do you care? Arn't I just the demon who killed your parents? You said it yourself." I said emotionless. I start to feel him tremble, so I do what I usual do and brace for a foot or a fist something like that.

The hug only got tighter. "I'm sorry." Sasuke said. "I'm sorry for trying to throw you out when everyone else hated you. I'm sorry for never being there. I'm sorry I'm sorry so sorry."

I take my hand a pet him, like you would a dog to calm them down. I feel him stop trembling so I decided to ask a question. "Why?"

"Why? what?" He asks still not letting go of the hug.

"Why didn't you talk to me or even notice me in the same room as you."

"Two months after the 'whole me trying to kick you out' fiasco, I felt guilty that I let my best friend dow-"

"Sasuke get off me." I demanded. He let go confused and hurt. "You are only doing this because you feel guilty, your just trying to make yourself seem like the good guy." Damn I'm crying again, I'm sorry mother I failed you, I can't smile.

He looked so hurt when I said those words now he'll feel a little of what I have been suffering through.

"The only reason I ignored you Naruto was because I was angry at myself. I thought you hated me, so I kept my distance. After I found out about what Neji has been doing to you, I sent him to hospital and ran home to find you. When I couldn't find you I panicked and started looking for you."

"You just feeling Guilty, in a week's time you will go back to ignoring me and I'll go back to my hell of a life." I sob.

"NARUTO I LOVE YOU AND I HAVE SINCE WE WERE KIDS!" He yelled. It got my attention as I stopped crying."You may say it's out of guilt but it's not, Kami Naruto I love you."

I never got a chance to respond when Sasukes lips crashed into my own. I didn't know what to do I was so happy but a voice was telling me it's all a joke. I didn't want him to pull back, so I started to kiss back. He bit my lip and when I gasped he put his tongue in. I moaned, I tried to hold it back but I moaned anyway.

I pulled away for that oh so important air. He was panting also

"Well Naruto do you believe me that I love you, what do you say?" Sasuke asked. In his eyes were fear and love a whole mix of different emotions.

"I...I...I love you too, I have also since we were kids." I couldn't go any further as Sasuke crushed his lips against mine again.

When we pulled apart, he picked me up bridal style and carried me to the mansion. I will not go into detail bout that night but I will be limping for a while.

Next day at School. My P.O.V

Naruto and Sasuke never went to school together but today they did. Naruto never saw Sasuke at school but he now he was always surrounded by fangirls.

They talked all the way to school, It was relaxing to watch, Naruto had a real smile on his face for once.

Everybody was shocked to see Naruto walking with Sasuke and not only that but Sasuke was laughing. Fangirls grew green with jealously. They rushed over to Sasuke and tried to latch on to his arms. Sakura was the one who won as she was Sasuke fan club president.

While Sasuke was fighting off the fangirls, Naruto was trying to stay way because he didn't feel like dying today. He bump into Neji who had been discharged from hospital with a broken nose. Naruto started running like he usually did all expecting to be caught.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'R DOING NEJI!" someone yelled out. That someone was Sasuke who escaped the crazed girls.

Neji stood there fear clear in his eye but staying cocky. "Taking out my anger on my punching bag you." In the blink of an eye Neji was on his back holding his face and stomach in pain.

"Don't touch Naruto ever again." He snarled. Naruto stood their blinking. Sasuke took the chance and walked over to Naruto and kissed him passionately. "Dear entire school" He announced "Naruto is my boyfriend and if any touches him so help me Kami, you will all pay."

Naruto watched in disbelief as the whole school scurried away.

"Naruto...I love you, don't hate me." Sasuke said.

"I love you too Sasuke. Thanks for not hating me.

They walked out of the school ground hand in hand for some 'Alone' time.

Line Break !

**HuntforNemo :I don't on Saturday night**

**OtherMe: That if how she came up with this story.**

**Please review if you want a sequel or side story or extra chapter in Sasuke's view.**


End file.
